The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for capturing and encoding audible data. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to streamed encoding of audible data in a manner that reduces a digital storage footprint as well as reduces post-processing activities associated with content encoding.
Digital capture devices may capture content for subsequent conversion into a stored representation that may be accessed and played back. For example, microphones receive audible inputs, transforming the audible inputs into electrical impulses that may be interpreted by electronic devices. For example, digital microphones may convert audible inputs into a digital representation of 1's and 0's, which may be stored in digital storage devices for subsequent retrieval, reproduction, and playback of the audible inputs. Unfortunately, a limited amount of space may be available for storing these digital representations. This may be especially true for multi-purpose devices, such as tablet computers, cellular telephones, etc., which may utilize digital storage for other functionalities as well.
Codecs, hardware devices and/or software that encode captured content into stored representations and/or decode the stored representations, may reduce an amount of digital storage space consumed by stored representations. However, codecs oftentimes require a significant amount of processing time and storage during encoding, especially for longer recordings.
The limited availability of storage and long post-processing times for encoding audible inputs may be problematic. Certain electronic devices may only support encoding of an inadequate amount of audible data. For example, investigators, during an audit or investigation, may desire to record a significant amount of audio and/or video data. Unfortunately, current codec technologies may only support recording of a significantly less than desirable amount of content. In many instances, this may be a result of the internal encoding process of the codec. Delays during recoding can result in loss of information and unsuccessful investigations.